


Betrayal of the Heart

by DemonofPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cliffhangers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonofPhantomhive/pseuds/DemonofPhantomhive
Summary: What seems like a normal day at the Manor quickly turns to one of despair when secrets rise to the surface.





	Betrayal of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing angst! I really hope you enjoy it!

One early spring morning in Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian is making preparation for Ciel’s breakfast, while Mey-Rin is gossiping to Finny and Bard. Normally Sebastian would be frustrated about them wasting their time with idle chatter, but at least they aren't causing havoc around the Manor so he lets it slide as he continues preparing the eighteen year old’s meal, “He was practically all over Master Ciel. Yes he was!” That sentence caught Sebastian's attention, who was all over Ciel? He certainly wasn't especially not out in the open for the others to see. 

Sebastian kept himself busy, but his attention was drawn back to the conversation the others were having, ”I was dusting the hallway yesterday and I heard strange noises when I was walking past the young master’s study. At first, I thought something was wrong until I walked closer to the door and saw that it was cracked and looked inside. I know I shouldn't have, but he had him bent over the desk, yes he did!” Mey-Rin said holding a handkerchief to her nose to stop it from bleeding. 

Sebastian stood there, what he was working on completely forgotten as the maid’s words swim around in his head. This can’t be true, Ciel wouldn’t cheat on him… would he? That's preposterous, of course, his master wouldn't do such a thing, not to him. 

He tried to get back to work, but at this point, he was too invested in what Mey-Rin was talking about to focus on anything else.

”What did the man look like?” Finny asked curiously. He spends most of his time in the garden during the day so he doesn't get to see any guests that come over during that time. 

”He had almost translucent, beautiful alabaster skin offset by deep warm brown eyes almost being a complete contrast to his appearance, towering over the young master as he ran his hand through his wavy auburn hair all the way to the back of his neck. His voice was like silk wrapped in a deep baritone as if almost to compliment, gave off a deep sensual sense of danger.” She gushed just thinking about it.

Sebastian, on the other hand, stood frozen in his spot in front of the counter, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. So this is why Ciel wanted him out of the house yesterday? Sending him to pick up things for the manor that they had plenty of, for what? So Ciel could screw around without the chance of getting caught? He can feel his blood boiling, he's furious but more than anything he's hurt. 

”He might even be a little more handsome than you Sebastian, ” Mey-Rin teases. The demon knows that she meant no harm by the comment and in any other circumstance he might've even laughed, but right now that comment made him feel even worse. 

He takes off his apron, tossing it harshly onto the counter, ”I’m going to wake up the Young Master, I trust you can handle finishing breakfast, Bard.” Sebastian doesn't even wait for a response from the cook before leaving the kitchen. He walks up the grand staircase heading down the long corridor to Ciel’s room. He walks a little slower than he usually does, trying to calm himself down, there are so many emotions he’s still not used to going through him right now and he’s worried if he doesn't sort them out, even if it's just a little, he won't be able to keep his true nature from showing. 

Sebastian reaches the young earl’s room, he stands there for a few minutes because he knows that what's about to happen could be their last encounter as lovers and he doesn't know if he's ready for that, not yet. He sighs, reaching out to grab the doorknob he realizes his hand is trembling. When did he become so weak? He's a demon. He shouldn't be letting something like this get to him because of something so trivial, but he actually did something he thought he wasn't capable of, he fell in love with his contractor and he thought that Ciel felt the same way, but apparently, that's not the case.

He finally, opens the door and walks inside, shutting it behind him. He walks over to the curtains letting the sunlight flood the room. ”Master, it's time for you to wake up, ” he says keeping his tone calm, he turns around, facing Ciel’s bed watching the boy as he slowly sits up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sebastian slinks over to the large bed and sits down on the edge of it. He doesn’t face the boy, if he looks Ciel in the eyes it's just going to make it that much harder for him to say what needs to be said.

Ciel is a little shocked when Sebastian sits down, usually, he is talking about what he's having for breakfast or about his schedule for the day, but the demon is uncharacteristically quiet and that worries him, ”Sebastian, is everything alright?” he asks softly concern evident in his voice.

Sebastian chuckles bitterly at the question, “Young Master, was it fun?” He asks calmly despite wanting nothing more than to start yelling, but he knows that wouldn’t be a good idea.

The earl is taken aback by the question, “Did I have fun? Fun doing what?”

The demon balls up his fists against the legs of his trousers, ”Making a fool out of me? Did you think I wouldn't find out about you and your lover?” Sebastian can feel a lump building in his throat, eyes glazing over with tears, that he doesn't even give Ciel a chance to respond before continuing, ”Was I not good enough for you or is it because we're bound by contract and you thought that you could sleep around and I would just go along with it, that because I’m a demon that I’m not capable of being hurt? Was this whole relationship a joke to you?” Sebastian can’t believe how pathetic he sounds, he’s a demon for crying out loud, but here he is on the verge of tears because he was stupid enough to believe that a human could possibly care about him.

Ciel sits there wide-eyed, his heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest. He can hear the hurt in the demon’s voice and it breaks his heart, he knows nothing he can say will make him feel better, but he knows that he has to say something, ”How did you find out about him?” 

Sebastian glances over at the boy, ”Next time you want to screw around make sure that all the servants are gone and that all the doors are shut because I hate having to hear Mey-Rin talk in detail about how another man has you bent over your desk.” A single tear rolls down his cheek as the words leave his mouth, he can feel a sob bubbling up in his throat, he doesn't trust himself to say much more.

Ciel runs a shaky hand through his hair, ”I messed up okay, I shouldn't have slept with him, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't actually think you cared this much about our relationship, you never really showed it. I get that we have to hide it in public but even when we're alone you felt distant. I don't have feelings for this man it was only a one-time thing. I was weak and trying to figure things out and he was there and one thing led to another...” he can feel tears building in his own eyes. He fucked up and he doesn't know what to do to fix this.

”So just because you were trying to figure things out and because you thought I was being distant, that gave you the idea to sleep with another man?” Sebastian stops talking as a sob rips its way out of his throat, tears cascade down his cheeks as his grip tightens on his trousers. ”You realize that it's hard for me to show my true feelings because I'm still trying to understand them myself. I care about you, I see you as more than just another soul that I get at the end of this contract. This is why I don't trust so easily. You get screwed over in the end so it's not even worth it.” He tries wiping away the tears but his attempts are futile, the tears just keep coming and he can't stop them.

The boy crawls a little close to Sebastian gently placing his hand on the demon's shoulder only to have his hand shrugged off. 

“Please don't touch me.” he chokes out.

Ciel pulls his hand back, tears rolling down his own cheeks he doesn't want this to be the end. ”Please Sebastian, I can't lose you. I was an idiot that wasn't thinking clearly I regret sleeping with him, I regret hurting you. I should have talked to you about how I was feeling, I'm so sorry. Please don't let this be the end.” Ciel buries his face into his hands and sobs. 

Sebastian stands up silent sobs making his body tremble, ”It’s funny, they say demons are cruel, but they obviously haven't seen what humans are capable of doing to someone they supposedly care about.” The words burned as they passed his lips, he walks to the door he needed to get out of the room he needs to clear his head, opening it he looks over at the boy one last time, ”I'm sorry Ciel, I just really need some time to think about all of this.” he says before walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [@chromehoplite](https://chromehoplite.tumblr.com/) for letting me send progress updates and for taking the time to beta and giving me feedback on this story! It really means a lot! 
> 
>  
> 
> Another big thanks to [@secretly-a-wuss](https://secretly-a-wuss.tumblr.com/) for letting me send them screenshots of my progress while working on this! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
